Un nuevo Mañana
by Yui Tori
Summary: -¿Me has olvidado? ¿Verdad? Eh esperado por ti, pero no apareces, me duele recordar el hecho que me has engañado... ya no soporto la idea de esperarte mas... sayonara Nezumi... ... -Sion... espera un poco más, espera por mí un poco; no importa lo que pase, regresare a tu lado, ancio verte... Sion... . ¿Sion sera capas de olvidar el dolor y perdonarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: ahhh hola! espero que este fic sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

**Un nuevo mañana.**

_Capitulo 1: Lo que el corazón desea._

**Una ilusión, una verdad, vida o muerte, amigo o enemigo, luz y oscuridad. Un destino al que todos seguimos; pero me reusó, ya no quiero seguir engañado con falsas promesas, un vacio en mi pecho, una punzada en mi corazón y en mi mente solo hay confusión.**

_Tres años... han pasado tres años desde que ese muro fue destruido, recuerdo todo perfectamente como si fuera ayer; ahora soy parte del consejo que lidera la nueva N°6. _

-Ya llegue...-entre por la puerta principal siendo recibido por mi madre y aquel bebe al que salve la vida hace algunos años, ahora tenía tres añitos, lo quería como un hermanito... no, como mi propio hijo.

-bienvenido-mi madre me abrazo y unos segundos después sentí que alguien abrazaba mis piernas.

-Sion-oniichan! oniichan-me llamo el pequeño para que lo cargara.

-ven acá Haku!-lo levante entre mis brazos lo más alto que pude sacándole unas risitas al pequeño.

-ven, es hora de cenar-mi madre tomo mi maleta y dejándola sobre la mesita que estaba en el despacho.

-si! Vamos!-Haku señalaba la cocina.

La cena fue como cualquiera, normal como la de toda familia peculiar _falta algo, no estoy muy seguro de lo que es, pero me falta algo..._ Mientras comía mi mente divagaba en aquellos recuerdos del pasado, cuando _lo conocí ¿cómo estará? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Comerá bien? _** Nezumi... ¿te has olvidado de mí? Yo aun sigo esperando tu regreso... **Después de cenar como siempre hable con mi madre en la sala, mientras que Haku jugaba con sus jugetes; estaba ansioso ya que quería comunicarle algo que ella no aceptaría tan fácil.

-Sion, que es lo que deseas decirme?-me pregunto con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-madre, yo se que tu y Rikiga-sama han estado saliendo y todo; pero yo creo que ya es tiempo que vaya independizándome-dije nervioso.

-¿in-independizarte?-repitió con un tono de preocupación.

-sí, ahora que soy una de las grandes cabezas de N°6 mi trabajo me demanda estar más a cargo de la ciudad...-conteste serio.

-Sion, yo...-suspiro- está bien, ya eres grande, y mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que desees-me sonrió resignada.

-madre-sonreí-gracias!-la abrase.

-pero... lástima que yo me quedare sola...-se separo de mi y se coloco el dedo sobre su mentón creando una pose pensativa.

-¿sola? ¿Á que te refieres?-pregunte.

-Haku-chan no quera quedarse conmigo, tu sabes que para el eres su "madre" así que tendrás que llevarlo-me sonrió divertida ante la idea.

-ehh?! Es cierto... –suspire al dejar pasar ese suceso-está bien, me haré cargo de él-le sonreí.-mañana me marcare-dije con pesadez.

-no puedo creer que mi bebe este creciendo-dijo mi madre melancólica.

-madre, ya no soy un bebe-reproche.

-para mí siempre serás mi bebe!-me abrazo la cabeza.

- también quiero abrazar a Sion-oniichan-dijo el pequeño mientras dejaba sus juguetes y me abrazaba.

-Haku, mañana iremos de viaje...-lo mire.

-sii! Salida!-bostezo.

-parece que tiene sueño-se rio mi madre.

-bueno es hora de dormir-lo tome en brazos y después de despedirme de mi madre y desearle dulces sueños me fui con el pequeño.

_Ya no puedo esperarte más, tengo que seguir adelante; y sé que tu eres libre, por eso... __**Sayonara**__ Nezumi, ya n__o te puedo esperar mas._

Al día siguiente me despedí de mi madre, espere a que Haku se despidiera también, coloque las maletas en el maletero de su KYA "Picanto" de color plata. Me despedí con una sonrisa y luego subí al carro, abroche el cinturón de Haku y luego el mío; y nos marchamos.

Al llegar a Chronos unos guarda espaldas nos escoltaron hasta la residencia en donde Haku y yo habitaríamos, era un hermoso y acogedor lugar de primera mano en la tecnología.

.

-Sion-san ya a sido instalado en su nuevo hogar-anuncio un guardia.

-hump, muy bien, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo... Sion, te sacare del camino y así N°6 estará en mis manos...-un hombre de mediana edad, cabellera azabache y de orbes marrones sonreía símicamente mientras miraba su monitor-serás mi hermoso conejillo de indias...-seguía mirando el monitor.

-Silver-sama -hablo un guardia- eh aquí la lista de todos los visitantes externos a N°6- dijo mientras le extendia el papel.

-mmm-leyendo la lista.-que paso con este ¿por qué tiene ya una falta?-pregunto se pelinegro mientras miraba su nombre.

-trato de traficar robótica ilegalmente a través de camuflaje, pero se le fue retenido y una vez inspeccionado que todo estaba en orden y no era un peligro, la maquinaria fue devuelta-contesto el guardia.

-con que de la tribu del bosque ¿eh? Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto... ¿No Nezumi?-monologo mientras su sonrisa se retorcía aun mas mientras miraba la fotografía del mencionado.

* * *

**Tori: bueno, eso es todo por hoy! hasta la otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: ahhh hola me demore mucho =.=U**

Kony-san gracias por comentar, encerio lamento mucho la demora -en la esquinita.

* * *

**Un nuevo mañana.**

_Capitulo 2: Realidad_

Ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo a cantaros, mire el calendario 04 de junio... ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que me mude junto con Haku a Chronos. El pequeño se había adaptado más rápido de lo que yo lo hice, tenia lo mejor de lo mejor, en juguetes, alimentación y educación infantil; era una lástima que casi no pasara tiempo con él.

-Shion-niichan, está lloviendo muy fuerte!-dijo Haku mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-si... sera mejor que vayas a dormir...-comente mientras golpeaba un poco el colchón para que se acercara a la cama.

-mmm niichan! Hay una persona afuera...-señalo la venta.

-eh? como puede ser y mas a esta hora-dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana pero a diferencia de Haku yo no podía ver nada más que solo la lluvia impactándose contra la ventana.

-pero es cierto!-Haku salió corriendo de la habitación.

-oye espera!-lo segui.

.

Esta lluvia me traía muchos recuerdos cuando era más joven; estaba cansado, con frio, empapado y de paso perdido, _llegue en un mal momento_ mi mente me recrimino el error que había cometido pero era verdad, quizás este no era el momento indicado. Pero hoy ya estaba aquí. Deambule por todo Chronos _"Sion se fue a vivir en Chronos"_ las palabras de la gentil y acongojada madre de Sion resonaron en mi mente; deambule por toda la ciudad, y no lo encontraba, ahora, no sabía qué hacer hasta que vi que un niño de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color miraba por la ventana. _Que recuerdos..._ pensé mientras lo seguía mirando mientras recordaba como conocí a Shion...

Sentía frio, incluso ya estaba resfriado, el estar parado debajo de la lluvia en la noche no es algo como que se diga. Estaba dispuesto a marcharme cuando de repente la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y dejo ver al mismo niño de la ventana.

-disculpe señor...-me hablo. Pero al ver que no me movía, se coloco las botas para lluvia, un impermeable y tomo su sombrilla y extendiéndola corrió hacia mi.-señor... se está mojando... venga conmigo-me dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

-...-no dije nada, porque no quería irrumpir en una propiedad privada mas siendo un extraño, por impulso de un pequeño.

-vamos señor... se enfermara...-el pequeño me tomo de la mano.

-no deberías tomarme la mano tan confiadamente-dije serio.

-pero señor... entr...-no pudo continuar ya que una voz muy familiar para mis odios interrumpió.

-Haku! Te enfermaras! No salgas de la casa asi...-corrió sin importarle que estaba lloviendo hacia nosotros luego de detenerse frente al menor me miro. –Nezumi!-se asombro al verme.-pero que estás haciendo aquí! Vamos! Entremos!-tomo en brazos al pequeño y comenzó a caminar.

Lo seguí, a pesar de que solo fueron tres años había cambiado mucho; algunos mechones de su cabello caían más debajo de su nuca, había crecido, y sus facciones se veían más maduras. Solo que había algo que me incomodaba, su mirada, no era la misma con la que me miraba hace tres años, había cambiado era más frío y me perforaba el alma ¿_acaso estos años, lo endurecieron?_

-señor, no se quede atrás-el menor me miro sobre el hombro de Shion.

-si...-camine más rápido.

La casa era muy acogedora y moderna, las paredes retocadas con papel tapiz de un color musgo, el suelo estaba cubierto por madera fina y perfectamente lijada.

-quédate ahí... traeré unas prendas-Shion hablo mientras cerraba la entrada hay caminaba cia las escaleras.

-...-mire como se alejaba y cuando ya no lo vi me senté en un desnivel que separaba la entrada del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras.

-señor... usted conoce a Shion-niichan?-pregunto Haku mientras me miraba.

-ahhh si, somos viejos amigos-conteste mientras sentía como si una ráfaga de helada inunda mi corazón.

-señor... usted, no parece muy amigo de Shion-niichan-me dijo con una gran seriedad.

-qué edad tienes? 3? 4?-le revolví los cabellos para cambiar de tema.

-voy a cumplir 4!-dijo orgulloso.-pero... recuerde, sea o no sea viejo amigo de Shion-niichan, el es MIO Shion-niichan es mío, y no pienso compartirlo-dijo serio y amenazadoramente.

-oh... enserio? Wuau no estás muy enano para andar catalogando a Shion como tuyo?-lo mire fríamente. Mi corazón se había acelerado por aquellas palabras y ahora miraba retadoramente al pequeño.

-aquí están unas mantas-llego Shion y me las dio.

-gracias...-dije mientras me cubría con estas.

.

-bueno, preparare algo de comer-dije mientras caminaba a la cocina, y comencé cortando unos tomates.

Estaba nervioso, la razón era obvia, pero a pesar de todos los sentimientos nuevamente encontrados el dolor en mi corazón había aumentado, aunque por un momento sentí algo de felicidad. No me podía concentrar, quería gritarle, reclamarle y pedirle una respuesta _sueno como una esposa celosa. _

-oye! SHION!-escuche la voz de Nezumi la cual me había sacado de mis pensamientos.-que no te fijas?!-camino hacia mí, tirando las mantas al suelo, me tomo de la mano-como puedes seguir cortando ignorando semejante herida?!-me regaño y en efecto mi dedo índice tenía una profunda herida, que hasta se podía ver mi cavidad ósea asomarse-por milagro no te amputaste un dedo!-dijo mientras me colocaba la mano en el grifo y abriéndolo me lavaba la mano.

-eh?-el agua se teñía de un color rojo, mire ese color y de repente sentí como si una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

-eres el mismo despistado de siempre!-cerro el grifo y buscando un paño limpio lo enrollo en mi dedo. No pude explicar lo que sentí, solo el ver esa sangre aun en el lavabo hizo que me enojara.

-ya está bien, déjame-se solté de su agarre y lo mire serio.

-...-Nezumi solo me miro a los ojos; es verdad, el ya no tiene derecho sobre mi _ya pagaste tu deuda conmigo hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

**Tori: bueno, eso es todo por hoy! hasta la otra!**


End file.
